Perk
Perkとは、期間限定イベント中に出現する特定のアイテムを装備しているプレイヤーや、50vs50やCobalt Mapといったイベント中の役職に就いているプレイヤーに付与される一種の特殊能力である。 ※Halloween modeの「Trick or Treat?」に関しては別ページに記載 Leadership 「Max adrenaline. Increased size.」 * v0.7.95で実装。 * 装備すると、アドレナリンが常に最大値になり、Pill、Sodaを使う必要が無くなる。 * プレイヤーのサイズが25%増大し被弾しやすくなる。 * 50vs50イベントのリーダーにのみ付与される。 ' Firepower '「High-capacity magazines.」 * v0.7.2で追加。(アイテムとして実装されたのはv0.7.95) * 装備すると、武器の装填数が50％増加する。(例外あり) **M9、P30L、BAR M1918、M870、M1100、USAS-12は100%、G18Cは82.35%増加 **PKP Pecheneg、Super 90は25%増加 **CZ-3A1、AK-47、M416、M4A1-S、L86A2といった30発装填の短機関銃、アサルトライフル、マークスマンライフルなどは33.33%増加 **また、OT-38、OTs-38、M1 Garand、MP220、Mosin　Nagant、Flare Gun、Model 94、Peacemaker、Potato cannonは、このPerkの効果を受けない。 * Rotato Potatoイベント中に出現するLieutenant Helmetを装備する事(現在はポテトを破壊する事で稀にドロップ)、又はサバンナイベントにて入手可能であり、50vs50イベントの副将(Lieutenant)、Cobalt MapのAssaultに付与される。 Windwalk 「When taking fire, gain a short burst of speed.」 * v0.7.5で追加。(アイテムとして実装されたのはvo.7.95) * 装備すると、周囲に敵プレイヤーの撃った弾丸又は爆発が飛来したときに3秒間移動速度が上昇する。 **効果発動時、木の葉が舞うようなエフェクトが発生する。 * Woods Modeイベント中に出現するShishigami no Kabutoを装備する事、(Woods King)、Rotato potato又はサバンナイベントにて入手可能であり、Cobalt MapのMedicに付与される。 Gift of the Woods 「Restore health over time. Increased size.」 * v0.7.5で追加。(アイテムとして実装されたのはv0.7.95) * 装備すると、一定時間毎に体力が回復する。(アドレナリン25%と同等の回復力) * プレイヤーのサイズが25%増加し、被弾しやすくなる。 * Woods modeイベント中に出現するShishigami no Kabutoの装備者(Woods King)に付与される。 Rare Potato 「Always rotate to a high quality weapon.」 * v0.7.52で追加。(アイテムとして実装されたのはv0.7.95) * 装備すると、プレイヤー殺害時やじゃがいもを破壊した時に、手持ちの武器が強力な武器に交換されやすくなる。 * Rotato potatoイベント中に出現するK-pot-atoヘルメットの装備者に付与される。 Mass Medicate 「Reviving and using medical items affects all nearby players.」 * v0.7.6で追加。(アイテムとして実装されたのはv0.7.95) * 装備すると、BandageやSodaなどのアイテムを使用した際、およびプレイヤーの蘇生をした場合に、その効果が範囲化される。 * 回復アイテムを使用した際の必要時間が20%短縮される。(蘇生時間は短縮されない) * 50vs50イベントの衛生兵(medic)に付与される。 Endless Ammo 「Guns always reload to full.」 * v0.7.95で実装。 * 装備すると、リロードを行っても手持ちの弾薬が消費されない。 **例外として、2019年9月24日の更新からFlare GunsはこのPerkの効果を受けなくなった。 * 砂漠の雨イベント中に出現するMarksman Helmet を装備する事、Rotato potato又はサバンナイベントにて入手可能であり、Cobalt MapのTankに付与される。 Splinter Rounds 「Rounds fragment into three less powerful bullets.」 * v0.8.1で実装。 * 装備すると、銃を撃った際に発射された弾丸が3つに分裂する。 **各弾体のダメージは中央が元の60%、両脇が27%で、全てヒットさせると計114%となり、少量のダメージバフが期待できる。 **例外として、Flare Gun、USAS-12、Potato cannon、Spud GunはこのPerkの効果を受けない。 *Woods modeイベント中に出現するMarksman Helmet を装備する事、Rotato potato又はサバンナイベントにて入手可能であり、50v50の孤軍に付与される。 Small Arms 「Moves Faster with weapons deployed. Decreased size.」 * v0.8.2で実装。 * 装備すると、銃を構えた状態でも通常の速度で移動することが可能となる。 * プレイヤーのサイズが25%縮小され、被弾しにくくなる。 * Rotato potatoで出現するMarksman Helmetを装備する事(現在はポテトを破壊する事で稀にドロップ)、又はサバンナイベントにて入手可能であり、Cobalt MapのScoutに付与される。 One With Nature 「Move through trees. Move faster in water.」 * v0.8.3で実装。 * 装備すると、木を貫通して移動することが可能となる。 * 水中における移動速度が上昇する。 * サバンナイベント又はRotato potatoにて入手可能。 One In The Chamber 「First and last round in each magazine deal extra damage.」 * v0.8.3で実装。 * 装備すると、弾倉の中の最初の1発と最後の1発が2倍厚く表示され、+25%のダメージを与える。 **v0.8.8の調整で、ショットガンはこのPerkの効果を受けなくなった。 * サバンナイベント又はRotato potatoにて入手可能であり、Cobalt MapのSniperに付与される。 Cast Ironskin 「Take reduced damage and reflect enemy bullets. Increased size.」 * v0.8.3で実装。 * 装備すると、頭上にPanを装備したグラフィックになり、プレイヤーのサイズが40%増大し、かなり被弾しやすくなる。 * 弾丸と爆発で受けるダメージが50%軽減される。 * 弾丸を反射する。 * 防具のヘルメットや、近接武器のPanとは重複して装備可能。 * サバンナイベント又はRotato potatoにて入手可能であり、Cobalt MapのTank及び50v50の孤軍に付与される。 The Hunted 「Your location is revealed to all enemies.」 * v0.8.3で実装。 * このPerkを持つプレイヤーは、全てのプレイヤーの地図上に現在位置が表示されてしまう。それ以外に損得はない。なにこれ。 * サバンナイベント中のトップキルプレイヤーに付与される。 Takedown 「Kills grant health, boost and a short burst of speed.」 * v0.8.3で実装。 * 装備すると、他プレイヤーを殺害した際に体力が25回復、アドレナリンが+25され、3秒間移動速度が上昇する。 * サバンナイベント又はRotato potatoにて入手可能であり、Cobalt MapのSniper、及び50v50の孤軍に付与される。 Scavenger 「Obstacles can drop additional items when destroyed.」 * v0.8.3で実装。 * 装備すると、箱や障害物を破壊した際に、追加のアイテムがドロップされる。 ** 尚、この効果は岩など通常はアイテムを落とさない障害物を破壊した際にも適用される。 * 余談だが、Scavengerにはコンドルやジャッカル、ハイエナといった「肉食動物」または「ゴミ漁りをする人」という意味がある。内容だと後者の方が適切だろう。 * サバンナイベント又はRotato potatoにて入手可能。 Master Scavenger 「Obstacles drop additional high-quality items when destroyed.」 * v0.8.8で実装。 * 簡単に言うと上記「Scavenger」の上位互換版。 * 装備すると、箱や障害物を破壊した際に、AWM-S、M249やLv3防具などレアアイテムがボロボロ落ちる。 ** 流れ弾で障害物を壊してしまい、敵にレアアイテムを渡してしまうのが欠点。 * Cobalt MapのTwins Banker内の赤樽から入手可能。 Martyrdom 「Release several live grenades upon death.」 * v0.8.3で実装。 * 装備すると、死亡時に周囲に12個の爆弾をまき散らす。 **爆弾1つにつき80のダメージを与えることが出来る。 **しかし、敵にダメージを与えるというよりは、自分が死んだ時にアイテムを散らして、敵のアイテム回収を遅らせるという使い方の方が多い。というかこれで死ぬのはnoobぐらいだろう。 *Rotato potatoにて入手可能であり、Cobalt MapのDemo、及び50v50の擲弾兵に付与される。 Combat Medic 「Move quickly while healing.」 * v0.8.3で実装。 * 装備すると、SodaやBandageといった消耗品の使用中及び味方の蘇生中に速度が低下しない。 * サバンナイベント又はRotato potatoにて入手可能であり、Cobalt MapのMedicに付与される。 Flak Jacket 「Greatly reduces damage from explosives and shrapnel.」 * v0.8.72で実装。 * 装備すると、Frag GrenadeやMIRV Grenade、Strobeによるダメージを90％削減する。また、全てのダメージを10％削減する。 **そのため、50v50での空爆時に逃げ惑う必要が無い、敵から爆弾が飛んできた時に壁役が出来る、等の利点がある。 * プレイヤーのサイズが10%増加する。 * 砂漠の雨の救援物資から入手可能であり、Cobalt MapのDemo及び50v50の擲弾兵に付与される。 Revivify 「You have the ability to revive yourself when downed.」 * v0.8.65で実装。 * 装備すると、自分がダウンしているときに自分を蘇生できる、「自己蘇生」が可能となる。 * Rotato potatoにて入手可能であり、50v50の衛生兵に付与される。 High-Value Targets 「Bullets deal bonus damage to players with perks.」 * v0.8.4で実装。 * 装備すると、Perkを持つ敵へのダメージが25%増加する。 * 50v50の射手にのみ付与される。 .45 In The Chamber 「.45 ACP bullets deal bonus damage.」 * v0.8.5で実装。 * 装備すると、.45 ACPを使用する銃のダメージが8%増加する。 *Vector(.45 ACP)やPeacemaker、Mk45Gといった高火力武器との相性は抜群。 *砂漠の雨イベント限定で入手可能。 Broken Arrow 「Air Strikes call in two additional fighters.」 * v0.8.5で実装。 * 装備すると、Strobeを使用した時に追加で2機(通常3機、計5機)の戦闘機を呼ぶことが出来る。 **楽しい。見た目も音も楽しい。 * 砂漠の雨イベント限定で入手可能。 Fabricate 「Periodically fill your pack with Frag Grenades.」 * v0.8.5で実装。 * 装備すると、12秒毎に所持可能な最大量のFrag Grenadeでバッグを満たすことが出来る。 ** 仲間は味方からのダメージを受けないため、終盤の盤上荒らしにはピッタリ。 ** Lv3バッグとこのPerkを合わせると、半永久的にFrag Grenadeを投げ続ける事が可能となる。ストレス解消にもうってつけだ。 *砂漠の雨イベントで入手可能であり、Cobalt MapのDemoに付与される。 9mm Overpressure 「9mm bullets have increased speed, range, damage and speed.」 * v0.8.65で実装。 * 装備すると、9mm弾使用銃の弾速を25%、射程を25%、ダメージを8%、広がりを10%それぞれ増加する。 ** VectorやCZ-3A1、MAC-10との相性は抜群。 * Rotato potato又はサバンナイベントで入手可能。 Explosive Rounds 「Bullets explode on impact.」 * v0.8.72で実装。 * 装備すると、弾丸が敵プレイヤーや障害物に当たった時に小爆発が起こり、敵プレイヤーには3ダメージ、障害物には15倍のダメージを与える。 ** 例外として、Flare GunとPotato cannonはこのPerkの影響を受けない。 * 衝撃を受けると弾丸が爆発するため、跳弾しなくなる。 * 砂漠の雨の救援物資又は、Cobalt MapのTwins Banker内の赤樽から入手可能。 Hollow-points 「All your bullets deal bonus damage.」 * v0.8.8で実装。 * 装備すると、全ての弾薬のダメージを8%増加する。 ** また、全ての弾薬の見た目を曳光弾色にする。 ** .45 In The Chamberや9mm Overpressureとは違い、全ての弾薬に対して効果がある点が取り柄。 * Cobalt MapのAssaultに付与される。 Perky Shoot 「Gobble, gobble!」 * v0.8.73で実装。 * 装備すると、敵プレイヤーにダメージを与えた時に七面鳥の羽が現れる。 ** また、敵プレイヤーを殺した時には羽の山を出現させる。 ** ぶっちゃけ何の役にも立たない。 * 余談だが、'「Gobble,gobble!」'の日本語訳は「むさぼり食う！」。実装当時は意味が分からず困惑したプレイヤーも多いはずだ。 ** また、「Perky Shoot」は「Perk」と「Turkey Shoot」を合わせた造語。 * 七面鳥イベントにてマップ内のGreen Squash(かぼちゃ)を破壊すると確定で入手可能。 Inspiration 「Your bugle call grants nearby allies a short burst of speed.」 * v0.8.81で実装。 * Bugleを吹くと自分を含む周辺にいる全てのチームメイトに付与され、移動速度を'3秒間だけ'上昇させる。 ** 空爆からチームメイトを逃がしたり、橋の上で敵を錯乱させるのには効果的。3秒って短くない？ * 50v50イベントにて喇叭手がBugleを吹く時に、その周辺にいる事で入手可能。 Last Breath 「When you die, nearby allies are bloodlusted for a short period of time.」 * v0.8.81で実装。 * 喇叭手が死亡すると悲しいメロディーが流れ、このPerkが周辺にいる全てのチームメイトに'一時的に'付与される。 ** プレイヤーのサイズが20%増大 ** 6秒間移動速度が上昇 ** すべての弾薬が曳光弾色に変化 * 50v50イベントにて喇叭手が死亡した時に、その周辺にいる事で入手可能。 Polar Bear 「Immune to being frozen.」 * v0.9.0で実装。 * 装備すると、凍結ダメージを'完全に'無効にする。 ** 使うと20秒間だけ無効に出来るFlaskの上位互換(Perk)版。 ** ただし凍結ダメージは常に動いていれば受けることは無い為、そこまでの需要は無い。 * 雪イベント限定で入手可能。 Snow Fox 「Leave no snow prints.」 * v0.9.0で実装。 * 装備すると、雪の上に足跡を残さなくなる。 ** そもそも足跡で木の陰等に敵がいる事を判断することはほとんどなく、又しても需要は無い。こんなにいらないPerkのアプデってある? * 雪イベント限定で入手可能。 カテゴリ:イベント